Todos los días
by Dialirvi
Summary: -Post TP ShadXAshei- Misma escena, mismos personajes, misma situación, diferente plot. Para que todos ustedes vean que cada cabeza es un mundo. Alabado sea Tingle.


**Disclaimer: **Lugares, personajes, nombres, etc. No me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para imaginarme una historia y divertirme un rato.

Espero también se diviertan.

-Diálogos-  
><em>Pensamientos<br>_"_Mega recuerdos rápidos no flashback"._  
>-o- Cambio escena<p>

Dedicado a: tú :) ¡si tú! Tú sabes quién eres, beibe ;D

-o-

-o-

**Todos los días**

-_Una vez me preguntaron qué se sentía el vivir en un lugar en el que no pasaba nada. No sé a qué se referían, si en Villa Kakariko siempre pasa algo. Sólo es cuestión que sepas dónde ver-_

"_-Luda, ¿qué haces para divertirte aquí?- preguntó la niña de ojos azules, las pecas contrastaban fuertemente con la pálida piel. Los niños de Ordon llevaban casi un mes aquí._

_-Leer, aprender sobre medicina. Si algún día seré el shamán de este pueblo, debo saber qué hace un shamán-"_

_-Nunca pude divertirlos. Mi papel es demasiado serio-_

-¡Luda! ¿Dónde pongo estas sábanas?-

-Ah- la joven sacó a Luda de sus pensamientos, dejando el libro sobre la mesita al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba por instantes la habitación- En el armario de la derecha, Ilia-

La rubia hizo lo que le ordenaban. Llevaba trabajando ahí desde inicios del verano. Ya se le había hecho costumbre ir a ayudar desde hacía tres años.  
>Desde que todo eso pasó.<p>

Pero era historia vieja, debían seguir con sus vidas, como siempre.

-Parece que no dejará de llover nunca- le dijo mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa limpiándose la frente.

-En estas épocas siempre llueve así. Pero creo que este año lo superará con creces...- dijo sin emoción la chica, jugueteando con la pasta del libro.

Ilia hizo una mueca, Luda no era tan amigable. Desde nunca lo fue, siempre directa y sin ganas de trabar una conversación que no fuera estrictamente necesaria. Suspiró y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para trabar otra conversación cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

El agua entraba copiosamente, los relámpagos alumbraron a la figura, que cargaba con un peso muerto, mientras caía al suelo rendido, chorreando fría agua.

Ambas chicas corrieron, más preocupadas que asustadas, a Ilia casi se le cae la vela con la que trataba de iluminar.  
>Hincado frente a la puerta, sosteniendo a una joven inconsciente, se encontraba Shad, mientras jadeaba cansado.<p>

-Tuvimos... un accidente... Ashei- murmuró mientras aferraba temblando a la joven empapada- se ha caído del caballo-

Las dos se vieron, asintieron y comenzaron a actuar rápidamente.

-o-o-

-...entonces de camino hacia la montaña de la muerte, los caballos simplemente no pudieron con el terreno. Todo se estaba derrumbando, había demasiado lodo en la entrada al sendero, el caballo de Ashei resbaló y cayeron juntos cerca de 3 metros. Si... si hubiera estado siguiéndola de cerca, me hubieran aplastado a mí también-

(La entrada principal al sendero de la montaña cuenta con un escalón bordeado de metal grande, lo demás es una pared de roca con malla metálica, imagínese el lector un par de escalones más, lo suficientemente juntos para que un caballo, siendo bien guiado, pudiera pasar saltando)

Las manos del muchacho aún temblaban, ¿de frío? ¿De miedo? Sólo él lo sabía.

-Es tan heroico, Shad- comentó ensoñadoramente Ilia al tiempo que secaba gentilmente los cabellos negros de la guerrera inconsciente- la trajo hasta acá cargando, eso fue muy valiente-

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda del escolar, al tiempo que sus gafas se empañaban de manera súbita.

-Cla-claro que no... no pude salvar a los caballos, se fueron corriendo-

-No sabremos qué tan mal está hasta que despierte- la voz de Luda interrumpió el embarazoso momento- al menos sus miembros están íntegros, ¿cómo cayó?-

-Ah... de espaldas, creo. No vi muy bien, estaba oscuro, la encontré de espaldas... yo sólo... corrí hacia aquí, no sé nada- se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras temblaba.

Una manta fue colocada en sus hombros.

-No se preocupe Shad, usted hizo lo correcto. Ya verá que ella se pondrá bien- Ilia le sonrió al tiempo que dejaba otra de las mantas sobre la joven.

Habiendo cambiado con un ligero vestido gris y secado a la paciente, sólo les quedaba esperar.

Luda se preguntó si esa podría ser una buena prueba para ella, en su largo recorrido para ser shamán.

-Luda, ¿dónde está el señor Renado?- preguntó al tiempo que limpiaba sus lentes.

-Padre está con Gor Coron y los demás ancianos en la Montaña. Se fue hace ya una semana, para ayudarlos con un ritual en el volcán-

-¿No regresará pronto?-

-No hasta que la tormenta se calme- al ver la preocupación en la cara del muchacho le dijo- Señor Shad, sea libre de cambiarse de ropa y tomar un baño, sino se resfriará. Sabe que ésta siempre será su casa-

-Gracias Luda, lo haré-

-Ilia, ayúdame con la cena para los huéspedes-

-En seguida-

-o-o-

En esos tiempos de monzones, el hotel no tenía tantos huéspedes. Simplemente uno que otro viajero entre las provincias del sur y el norte que pasaba ahí la noche.  
>Ahora, tenían a una herida, y la persona más competente para tratarla se encontraba a muchos metros de altura.<p>

Tendría que utilizar todos sus conocimientos, todo lo aprendido.

La fuente no era una opción. Con las lluvias, las paredes de roca se tornaban peligrosas por los derrumbes, y dado que la villa se encontraba rodeada por éstas, salir no era ni siquiera probable.

Luda terminó de servir el estofado caliente en varios cuencos. Antes que le dijera otra cosa, Ilia tomó dos, los colocó en una bandeja con utensilios y salió apurada hacia la habitación.

La joven morena sólo medio sonrió.

-o-o-

-Aquí está la cena- comentó alegremente mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesa cercana a la cama- ¿Dormirá aquí hoy? Hay otra cama disponible en la habitación de al lado-

-No creo poder dormir hoy, debo vigilarla-

La tenue luz de las velas iluminaba mortecinamente a la joven de cabello azabache. Era pálida, muy pálida, tal vez debido a que siempre trabajaba en la montaña del norte, donde la luz del sol no la tocaba debido a las gruesas pieles que debía usar para mitigar el frío. Gruesas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos... y de pronto hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

Ashei poco a poco regresaba a la realidad, escuchaba risas y una plática muy ávida a pocos centímetros suyos.  
>Había una voz que no reconocía, pero que ya había escuchado antes... una voz <em>chillona, molesta<em> y la otra del tarado de Shad.

¿No estaban camino a la Montaña de la Muerte? ¿Qué hacía en una cama?

-_Maldición, ese caballo inútil se resbaló_- recordaba la caída, pero no recordaba el golpe.

Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, una punzada le recorrió desde la cintura distribuyéndose al pie y brazo derechos.  
>Abrió los ojos de golpe, volteando instintivamente a la izquierda para encontrarse con una amena charla entre la muchachita que Telma había rescatado hacía ya unos años, amiga de Link y a Shad, que se veía disfrutaba enormemente la conversación.<p>

Tanto que no se dieron cuenta que ella los veía fijamente.

-¡Ashei! ¿¡Dónde te duele? ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Tienes sed? ¡Te traeré comida!... ¡Comida! ¿¡Ilia, dónde hay comida? ¿Abajo? ¡Yo la traigo!-

Histéricamente salió Shad corriendo de la habitación.

Ambas veían la puerta intrigadas por el comportamiento tan extravagante del joven.

-¿Se encuentra mejor, señorita Ashei?-

-Me duele la cabeza... ¿estoy en el hotel?-

-Así es, Shad mencionó que tuvieron un accidente subiendo a la montaña, él la trajo aquí cargando-

Ashei no pudo reprimir una risa, no se imaginaba a Shad cargándola, mucho menos caminando todo el trecho de la montaña hacia el hotel con ella a cuestas.

-Estaba muy asustado...- terminó de decir Ilia encogiéndose de hombros.

Al momento llegaron Shad y Luda, el primero con comida caliente y la segunda con una caja de vendas y otros menesteres.

Ashei no se podía enderezar sin ayuda, y una vez comprobando Luda que ella no podía mover sus extremidades derechas, decretó que había sufrido un golpe muy severo en su espalda. Prometió que su padre la revisaría una vez que la tormenta se calmara. Le dio algunas hierbas para el dolor y salió de la habitación junto con Ilia.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del cuarto, mientras un relámpago iluminaba la habitación.

-...Carajo- masculló mientras apretaba el puño izquierdo dándose un golpe en la pierna.

-N-no te preocupes, de seguro Renado sabrá qué hacer... y si no puede resolverlo... la Reina debe saber algún hechizo, sabes lo buena que es...- el muchacho se sentó a su lado tratando de calmarla, sabiendo que pronto habría un ataque de rabia de parte de la chica.

-Mientras más tiempo pase, será más difícil curar la herida- dijo calmada y con la cabeza gacha- lo sé porque mi padre sufrió algo parecido antes de morir...- hizo un silencio y suspiró.

-Ashei...- algo lo impulsaba a querer calmarla, a consolarla.

¿Era la primera vez que la veía tan débil? ¿Tan desprotegida?

Ella tomó la cuchara con la izquierda, tratando torpemente de comer el estofado.  
>Un intento se llevárselo a la boca, inútilmente porque el contenido de la cuchara se le caía antes de poderla mover más. Luego otro y otro intento más.<p>

-¡AL CARAJO CON ESTO!- gritó encolerizada tirando la cuchara lo más lejos que pudo... a los pies de la cama- ¡AAAAAAAAAARGH!- agarró una almohada y se tapó la cara, avergonzada por su inutilidad.

-Qué infantil eres- escuchó la calmada voz del escolar- Pídeme ayuda, para eso estoy aquí, ¿o no, tontuela?- soltó una risita, haciéndola enojar más.

-Hijo de...- se preparó para golpearlo mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara y se incorporaba rápidamente, sólo para ser recibida por los brazos del joven; cayó hacia adelante y no se hubiera ido de boca si él no la hubiera aferrado- ¿Eh?-

-Deberías confiar más en las personas, Ashei. Así no vas a ganar nada-

-Mmphhh...-

-No te dañará ni un poquito si te ayudo a comer, ¿sabías?-

-¡Mmpphh!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros para alejarla y poder verla a la cara.

-Sólo... no le digas de esto a nadie... o los soldados se reirán de mí- murmuró avergonzada mirando hacia un lado.

-Claro- contestó riendo de buena gana mientras le ayudaba con el estofado.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Luda, mientras escuchaba todo al lado de la puerta.

Sólo debes saber dónde ver.

-o-o-

Al otro día, la tormenta se había calmado sólo un poco. Aún fuertes ráfagas de vientos azotaban los postigos de las ventanas, zarandeando con fuerza alguna puerta abierta.

Si bien los relámpagos se habían retirado, uno que otro aún amenazaba con caer al suelo y causar algún destrozo.

Temprano, muy temprano, la hija del shamán comenzó las tareas de atender el hotel, junto con Ilia. La chica se encontraba preocupada por Ashei, si bien la guerrera sabía algo de medicina, encontraba sumamente raro que no intentara haber ido a la fuente tan pronto como supo que no podía mover ambos miembros.

-¡Luda! ¡La señorita Ashei no está!- entró gritando Ilia a la cocina.

Deberían darle título de profeta o vidente...

-¡A dónde crees que pudiera haber ido? ¿Debo levantar a Shad?-

Sin necesidad de ir a levantarlo, el grito de Ilia retumbó por toda la edificación y despertó de inmediato al escolar.  
>Buscó sus lentes desesperado y al ponérselos vio con horror cómo la cama de la guerrera estaba vacía y destendida.<br>La espada de la chica no estaba tampoco.

Salió corriendo del hotel como alma que lleva el goblin.

-¡Espere Shad! ¡Tápese con algo!- gritó la ordoniana inútilmente al ver cómo el chico corría trabajosamente entre el lodazal del camino.

-o-o-

-_Sobre... mi putrefacto y maldito cadáver... que me voy a quedar inutilizada...-_ apoyó de nuevo su peso sobre la espada clavada en la tierra y movió con su brazo izquierdo su pierna inmóvil- ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!-

Ya no contaba el tiempo que había estado "caminando" lastimosamente, al principio le resultó fácil, ahora el cansancio era tremendo. El dolor se comenzó a aguzar más y le ardían los músculos.

Faltaba poco para la fuente, tenía que seguir caminando.

Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que luchar, no podía dejar que nadie la viera en ese estado, no era propio de ella. Ella no era débil, no era frágil, no daba lástima.

-_Maldito Shad... me trata como..._-

La palabra mujer vino a su mente, sonrió estúpidamente, obviamente era una mujer. Pero no era cualquier tipo de mujer, era más que cualquier mujer ordinaria.

Y él lo sabía. Y sólo se había estado burlando de ella.

La fuente de Eldin se hallaba a pocos pasos ya.

Clavó la espada en el suelo, pero el terreno era demasiado arcilloso, la funda se resbaló lo que le hizo perder el preciado equilibrio.

-¡Mierda!-

Esperó el golpe pero éste no llegó. Sintió cómo era elevada en brazos, brazos enclenques y temblorosos.

-No podías esperar a que me levantara, ¿verdad? Simplemente no podías- comenzó a caminar con trabajo hacia la fuente – No me trates como a un estúpido, Ashei. Sabes que eres una mujer, y en este estado necesitas toda la ayuda posible-

-Imbécil... tú...-

-Debes dejar de ser tan terca, algún día te podrías hacer daño, ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras caído y yo no hubiera estado ahí?-

La mano izquierda que se aferraba del hombro del joven lo apretó con un poco de fuerza.

-...Siempre estarás ahí, es lo malo-

Shad rió débilmente y llegando hasta una profundidad considerable del estanque, la bajó suavemente.

Las piernas de la chica flaquearon y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Ashei!- Shad se hincó para auxiliarla, preocupado.

La joven se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, el agua de la fuente le llegaba hasta los muslos. Los brazos caían a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras la fina llovizna cubría todo.

-Sabes, le prometí a tu padre que siempre te cuidaría...- le dijo suavemente para animarla.

Temblorosa, la mano derecha de la guerrera se alzó lentamente para aferrar la camisa del erudito en la raza del cielo, la aferró con un agarre débil.

Shad vio aliviado cómo ya podía mover el brazo herido, dudando si pasar o no uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

-Tú eres al único que dejaría verme en este estado... idiota- dijo ella levantando la cara mostrándole una de sus raras, pero sinceras sonrisas.

-o-o-

A lo lejos, Luda e Ilia veían la inusual escenita amparadas bajo un paraguas de tela. Ilia llevaba dos capas de gruesa tela entre las manos.

-Qué familiar... me resulta esta escena...- murmuró para sí la ordoniana.

Luda sólo sonrió divertida.

Y es que siempre pasaban cosas interesantes todos los días en Kakariko, sólo es cuestión de que sepas dónde ver.

¿O no?

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

**Dealerveh's contribution para el proyecto "One theme" entre nosotras las comadres del buen decir (?)**

**Nah, en realidad, estamos probando sus mentes con nuestros juegos mentales, espero se hayan divertido xD**

**Aunque se haya puesto un tema, personajes en común, lugar donde se desarrolla la escena, situación climática y un plot medio compuesto, podrán ver que cada cabeza es un mundo, y sé que las demás historias diferirán mucho de la mía porque cada quién imagina las cosas como le lleguen.**

**Y si por alguna cosa mística y locochona llegamos a repetir algún tipo de situación/diálogo/etc, es que somos tan comadres... y mentes geniales piensan igual, ¿a poco no? xD**

**Espero les guste, estoy comenzando a fangirlear cañón con esta OTP (ésta y otra que no debo escribir nada porque me bannearían bien padre xD) y asi ustedes saben c:**

**Son amoresh con patas, espero sus reviews o mentadas de madre, ambas se reciben muy bien ;D**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Saturnalia!**

**¡Sobres!**


End file.
